Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra Doo
Plot In the forest, Sherman is going birdwatching with his girlfriend Treena, who'd rather be watching a movie. Sherman tells her to look for an owl, but she instead sees a huge Gryphon, scaring them both. Meanwhile, Mystery Incorporated solves the mystery of the Chemical Creep, but Velma's explanation is interrupted by her mum, who calls her. Fred takes over the exposition. When the culprit is taken away, Velma reveals the gryphon is terrorising Whirlen Merlin's Magic School, a magic school where her sister Madelyn goes. Madelyn has a crush on Shaggy, but he isn't interested. The gang take the Mystery Machine through the country, using a GPS installed by Fred which seems to be alive and can talk to them. It has a bad temper and takes them through a dangerous route in the forest. Eventually, they reach the school, watched by the suspicious groundskeeper, Amos. Madelyn greets the gang, especially Shaggy, much to the delight of the others. The owner of the school, Whirlen Merlin, appears, as do the other castle staff; Crystal, the animal trainer, and Marlon Merlin, a chef. They have a short tour of the castle. Fred falls for Crystal, angering Daphne. At dinnertime, a huge shadow appears by the dining hall window, scaring away students much to the grumpy maid Alma's dismay. Madelyn invites Shaggy up to the mountains, and Scooby-Doo tags along. They discover old carvings of Seamus O'Flannery, who brought the castle over from Ireland, and the gryphon. Alledgedly, he had the Gryphon's Staff, which could control the control the beast. Suddenly, the gryphon attacks and chases the three back to the school. A teenage girls snaps a photo of it, which ends up in the newspaper. An angry mother takes the last student, Maxwell, home, upsetting Whirlen. However, Madelyn and the gang decide to take classes. After class, Velma investigates the basement, and finds Daphne dancing in the gym. They discuss Fred's love of Crystal and accidentally stumble upon a secret storage room, learning that Calvin Curdles, a man who REALLY wants to buy the castle, once dated Alma. Shaggy and Scooby think they are chased by the gruphon through the halls, but it was just the school lion. They find the hologram room, where Marlon is working on small holograms. It is revealed he is Whirlen's brother and makes all Whirlen's masterpieces but gets no credit. Madelyn informs them she found the staff! Madelyn tells them the staff is on an island in the centre of a lake nearby, with the body of O'Flannery. Amos warns them O'Flannery was burried with a banshee, protecting his tomb forever. Nonetheless, the gang sail there, finding the tomb and retrieving the staff. However, they lose the staff when the banshee attacks. Fred, Daphne and Velma get the boat turned around and the others get the staff. They flee across the river, still chased by the banshee, which gives up after they reach mainland. Shaggy reveals he likes Madelyn too, but the gryphon appears and chases them back to the castle in the Mystery Machine. They bump into Amos, accidentally grabbing his pitchfork instead of the staff. Madelyn rushes to get the staff but is kidnapped by the gryphon. The gang barge in on Calvin pursuaing Whirlen to sell the castle. Velma tells him to wait until they go to the gryphon's tower where they think Madelyn is. Shaggy dresses in armour for extra protection. They go to the roost, and are attacked by the banshee again. However, they soon learn it is a projection. Scooby hears Madelyn upstairs, so they head up the spiral stairs. Daphne slips and falls, but Fred saves her just as the gryphon returns and chases them to the very top, where a bridge is. The gryphon throws Shaggy and Scooby to the other side, where Madelyn is locked up. The others run for help while Shaggy and Scooby save Madelyn. However, the gryphon picks them up and flies around the castle with them. Calvin, Crystal, Whirlen, Amos and Alma all join the gang outside, where the gryphon crashes and is revealed as a massive puppet constructed by Marlon! He wanted credit for all the work he did, and he starts crying. Whirlen forgives him. Velma then reveals Amos and Calvin where so suspicious because they saw Marlon working on the gryphon and knew the entire time. Calvin reveals he wanted the castle to please Alma, who kisses him. Later, Daphne and Madelyn join the magic show in front of a whole auditorium, amazing Fred. Scooby uses a puppet to train the lion and says his catchprase. After the credits, the GPS tells the kids still watching to go home. Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:2010 movies Category:Direct-to-video movies Category:Scooby-Doo movies